Masquerade
by Wickedly Caskett
Summary: Glinda thinks it would be a great idea to invite her closest friends to a Shiz-wide masquerade ball. What happens when Elphaba is swept away on the dance floor by a handsome stranger who isn't as strange a stranger as she thinks he is? Fiyeraba fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically this is my first attempt at a chapterfic... The pairing is Fiyeraba eventually... If everything goes by my original plan at least, which almost never happens. Fiyeraba will be somewhere though! **

**So yeah, reviews are loved, as usual, critique is very loved...**

**Thanks to RememberDecember71121, Beautifully Tragic Girl, Merina 2, xFroggyFernyCabbagex, and deeplyshallow for reviewing my past one-shots!**

Chapter One- the Beginning

"Oh Elphie look!" squealed the bouncing ball of pink that if you dug through many layers of pink material, was a human being, beside me, "A masquerade ball! How Ozmopolitan!"

"It just sounds like a stupid way to try and get the students of Shiz distracted from their actual work," I grumbled. I somehow ended up being dragged around Shiz by the pink ball who was my roommate, "And with finals coming up soon, it has to be one of Morrible's stupidest ideas yet."

"Oh come on Elphie!" said the pink fluffball, "Finals aren't for another month! And who studies for those things anyway? I think you're the only one who does, no offense meant. Come on we have to go to it!"

"No Glinda," I sad sternly, "You aren't going to drag me to any stupid ball."

"Elphiieee don't be such a spoil-sport," whined Glinda, "Come on! We can go with Fifi and everyone… or we can just go and get swept off by some masked stranger into a night of romance and dancing!"

"For the last time Glinda, there is no way you are going to get me to go to some idiotic ball where you'll probably just try to humiliate me," I said, "Remember the last time you convinced me to go to a party? That worked out just great, didn't it?"

Glinda blushed, probably remembering that night. Oh yeah, just that night when she completely humiliated me in front of all Shiz, oh yeah, that, "I didn't know you back then. But that was also the night we became friends!"

I sighed, taking a history book out of my bag and sitting down on a nearby bench to read it. I was waiting for Glinda to either finally run out of energy, which was never going to happen, or for Glinda to leave me alone. Actually, neither of those options was ever going to happen until the day the world ends, so I don't even know why I tried.

"Miss Elphaba!" said Glinda as sternly as she could manage, grabbing the book out of my hands, "You will go to the ball. What if I told you Fiyero would be going too?"

Fiyero?

…

Maybe I could consider going. But just wait a clock tick... Am I seriously having feelings for that shallow, self-absorbed, egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant, idiotic… the list goes on and on of words to describe that boy. Oh, and he has a brain the size of a monkey's. Not a Monkey mind you, but a monkey. No, smaller than a monkey. Maybe about the size of the brain of a mouse. Smaller than a mouse. Maybe the size of a fly's brain?

"Please Elphaba? Please?" pleaded Glinda, looking at me with her famous puppy-dog eyes and pout, "Please? I'll do anything!"

Ugh, the things that girl could do to me sometimes! And the idea of Fiyero… and a masquerade ball at that. If anything it was my best chance to get… wait, why would I want that boy's attention? I don't understand my own thoughts sometimes. I looked at Glinda's face once and sighed, "Fine."

"Yay Elphie!" squealed Glinda, "You won't regret it! Now we'll just have to get you a dress and… oh the possibilities are endless Elphie! I'll figure out something to do with your hair and your makeup… and accessories! And not that hideoteous hat this time… maybe something..."

"Why do I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this horribly Glinda?" I said, grabbing my book back and putting it back in my bag.

"You won't!" said Glinda, "Now we just have to go sign up and also sign up the gang… then we need to go shopping for you!"

"I never said I'd go shopping!" I said, horrified at the very thought of being dragged to go shopping with Glinda. Nothing could be worse than that. The makeover was bad enough, but shopping? Not in a million years!

"Oh come on Elphaba you already said you're going, and you are not going in anything you own, no offense," said Glinda, "Something new, maybe pink... or blue! Yeah blue would look nice too..."

I sighed, supposing there was absolutely no way out of this one, no matter how hard I tried. I was promptly dragged over to the booth, where the few students running it began gossiping away when Glinda signed up herself, me, and a certain scandalacious prince for the ball.

"Hey Glinda," called a man approaching, smiling, "Elphaba."

"Fifi!" said Glinda excitedly, jumping up and hugging him on the spot, almost knocking Fiyero over in the process, "I've signed us all up for that Masquerade Ball next week!"

"Um… you did?" said Fiyero, looking confused. Then again, that boy always looks confused, not much of a change.

"Yes! Isn't it just so romantic?" said Glinda, smiling widely, "I even convinced Elphaba to come."

"She did," I said moodily, "By giving me absolutely no rest until I agreed to go to the ridiculous thing."

"I know exactly what you mean Elphaba," said Fiyero, "She drags me to stupid things all the time. Glinda, you didn't ask me why? What if I had plans? I mean I don't... but what if I had?"

"Oh I knew you'd just want to come Fiyero," said Glinda with a mischievous smile, "And it was one of the things I used against Elphaba to try and get her to come."

I tried to hide the rush of heat that rose to her face at that, but I noticed Fiyero grin as he looked over at me. Drat. Figures, now he thinks I actually like him! I loathe him with every fiber in my being! Right? I do, I've loathed him ever since he almost ran me over that one day.

"You did?" he said, smiling, not taking his eyes off me. It was somewhat unnerving.

"Yeah! And now we're going to find her a good outfit…" said Glinda, smiling from ear to ear, "Wanna come with us Fiyero?"

"No he does not want to come Glinda," I said furiously. The last thing I needed was for that airheaded prince to come along.

"Actually I think it would be interesting," said Fiyero, grinning at the my frustration. How like that jerk!

I gave him a death glare before shrugging, "Alright if you really want to be subjected to that torture…"

"Great!" said Glinda, "Come on you guys!"

Glinda began to drag me and Fiyero behind her towards the nearest stores.

How did I always end up in the worst messes because of that girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter two of this... And...**

**Thanks to everyone who subscribed and reviewed!**

Chapter Two

It had been four hours straight of just sitting here, watching the amusement that was Glinda trying to get Elphaba to come out of the dressing room. If there's one thing I can say about Glinda, it's that she has a lot of determination.

Elphaba had gone in with several dress options that Glinda had refused to let me see, and had then promptly refused to come out until we left her alone, or to put that more accurately, waiting for Glinda to leave her alone. I wasn't doing anything except staring at the pale pink walls of the store we had gone into. I've begun to wish I had taken Elphaba's advice on putting myself through this torture.

"Elphaba Thropp!" yelled Glinda, pounding on the door for the billionth time, "I refuse to leave you alone until you come out!"

"No!" I heard a muffled call back from Elphaba, "I'm not coming out in this ridiculous thing! And you, Miss Upland, cannot force me to come out."

"Yes I can Elphaba!" Glinda yelled back, "I'm going to go get the manager and have him force you to come out! He has the keys you know!"

There was a pause in all the screaming all of a sudden, as if Elphaba was thinking to herself instead of talking.

"No, I'm good, I think I'll just stay in here," she said. I was certain that if I could see her, there would be a huge smirk on her face.

"Alright you've made me do it Elphaba! I really didn't want to do this!" yelled Glinda as she promptly stormed off.

"I doubt you'll actually do it!" Elphaba yelled from the dressing room stall.

There was silence, glorious silence for a few moments. Surprising coming from me, usually silence was a bad thing in my mind. Noise and partying was far better… except when you were listening to Glinda yapping away for four hours straight, which was not an experience I wish to do again.

"Is she… is she actually gone?" I heard a quiet whisper come from the dressing room.

I nodded, before realizing she couldn't see me, "Oh, yeah she actually left."

I heard a loud huff, figuring that she was rolling her eyes behind the door, "So Glinda-like of her to do that. She can't make me do anything and neither can that manager."

I scoffed, "Elphaba, nobody can make you do anything. You're about as stubborn as the most stubborn mule in the world."

"I take that as a compliment," she said.

"How Elphaba-like of you," I said, and heard a soft chuckle. Elphaba, the Elphaba, was laughing? That was new. Even a little chuckle was rare for her.

"I suppose I'll have to come out," she said half-heartedly. I nodded again, not knowing why I was having such a problem with this today.

"Oh uh…. Yeah, you will," I said, met by silence.

And just as the loud pink Chihuahua entered the room with the manager a few minutes later, the dressing room door opened and a goddess entered the waiting area.

All I can say is that Glinda is a magician when it comes to styling.

A stunned silence came over the room, which Elpahba quickly broke after trying to hide a blush to no avail.

"Well? Can we go back to Shiz now? I really need to study," she said irritably, staring us over with a cold glare that only Elphaba could do right.

That's when the pink fluffball ran over to her friend, practically bowling the other girl's small frame over in the process whilst hugging her enthusiastically.

"Elphie!" she squealed, "You look amazing!"

"Get off Glinda!" said Elphaba sternly, struggling to keep her balance, "And yay, I look good. Can we go back now?"

"Elphaba!" said Glinda, pouting again, "We can't! Not when we've just started! We have to figure out what to do with your hair and makeup and shoes and… oh the possibilities are endless! Fiyero, don't you like the dress?"

I dragged myself out of my stunned silence to nod, and to say, "Yeah… Yeah Elphaba you look great."

I looked over the dress, now actually seeing it, a dark blue sleeveless number just dark enough to fit Elphaba's taste but light enough to complement her skin well and to add some brightness into the getup. The top part was tight around her body, hugging curves nobody in Shiz knew she had, almost like a corset. And of course, it was Glinda who had chosen this, so it had delicate beadwork in a design that was very becoming on the top part of the dress. The corset ended at her hips. The skirt was really flowy… don't know the material. It also had some beading on it.

I looked back up at her face and saw the small violet hue that had risen to her cheeks. She was blushing again. I think this is the most times Elphaba Thropp has ever blushed in one day in her entire life.

"Elphie!" yelled Glinda, who was shepherding Elphaba back into the dressing room stall, "Get changed, we're getting this one and then getting everything else! I'm so excited Elphie!"

"But Glin-" was all I heard before Elphaba was shoved back into the dressing room and attacked by Glinda wrestling the dress off of her and running off to go buy it.

A little while after, Elphaba emerged again, not appearing as goddess-like as before. That dress had done wonders for her and her figure, especially when compared to her usual outfits.

"What are you staring at Tiggular?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

Oh shoot, I had been staring, hadn't I?

"Dumb as always," she said, rolling her eyes as she walked away, not giving me time to even respond.

I followed the pair around, or more like Glinda dragged me around, and eventually they had gotten everything Elphaba needed in Glinda's opinion for a masquerade. That is, except the mask. That's when Glinda had shooed me off, told me to go back to Shiz like I was a dog or something. She said she wanted the mask to be a surprise.

A surprise? Why? It wasn't like I wouldn't know who Elphaba was! She's kind of hard to mistake as someone else.

As I walked back towards Shiz, all I could think of was how interesting this ball would be.

Very, very interesting.


End file.
